


Song of the Sea

by ThoughtfulMusings



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Ed's a lil shit, Ed's bad at feelings, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Mer!AU, Mer!Ed, Roy's sass, Smut, angry shrimp, he's also incredibly awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulMusings/pseuds/ThoughtfulMusings
Summary: No, Roy's life was not perfect, far from glamorous, but it was a good one. However, he had absolutely no idea what was soon to come, no idea that his entire world was about to be changed forever.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Details of how whaling was done in the 1800s. Shits gets graphic.

       

            Roy would never say that his life was bad. Sure, he wasn’t rich, and growing up in a brothel probably wasn’t on top of the list of Best Childhood Homes, but Madame Christmas took good care of him and her girls were more or less his siblings. They had taken good care of him, loved him, supported him throughout his struggles. From the bane of every teenager’s existence called puberty to his failures of finding a job, they had all stuck with him.

            When he had finally landed a gig as a crewman aboard the whaling ship, they had celebrated. A party was held for the Mustang family that night. As per usual, alcohol was involved,  _very_  involved. The day the ship was set to leave, Madame and all the girls had come to see him off. After giving each one a hug and promising to be safe, he had climbed aboard the vessel. When the ship set sail, Roy stayed on the deck, watching until the mainland disappeared from sight. No, his life was not perfect, far from glamorous, but it was a good one. However, he had absolutely no idea what was soon to come, no idea that his entire world was about to be changed forever.

            Roy didn’t mind his job. It was fairly straightforward. He had his cleaning duties, as did the other few crewmembers, and when it was his turn he’d be on the lookout for whales. The hardtack the crew had for their meals was nothing to brag about and one quickly got sick of it, but Roy never complained. He had worked hard to get this job and he sure as hell wasn’t going to take it for granted.

            Roy was up in the crow’s nest one morning, admiring the vastness of the sea when he saw it, a spout of water shooting up from the waves. Finally! After weeks at sea, they had found what they were looking for. “There she blows!” At his shout, the entire ship was alive with activity. The ship chased the whale down before Roy and several other men were ordered to climb into one of the smaller boats. Lowering themselves down to the waves, the men rowed over to the behemoth. Just as soon as they drew near, the whale dove down.

            “Not to worry lad,” one of the more experienced men, Jean, said to Roy, “He’ll be back in ‘bout ten minutes. They may be sea creatures, but they breathe air. Gotta come up sometime.” The man was right and no more than ten minutes later, the rose to breathe. The whalers wasted no time at this chance. Jean grabbed a harpoon and with one strong throw impaled it into the whale. The animal moved to dive.

            “Don’t let the rope smoke!” Jean yelled, and Roy quickly made sure the friction didn’t burn the rope. Others helped him grab the rope and Jean grabbed another harpoon, carefully aiming for the whale’s lungs. He threw, and the weapon soared through the air before piercing one of the whale’s lungs. It didn’t take long for the whale to die, blood drowning its lungs. With each breath the animal took, blood spouted out.

            When the whale finally went still, Roy stared in horror at the carnage. The water surrounding both the men and the whale was thick with blood and oil. Several of the men were covered in the animal’s blood and when Roy looked down, to his horror he too had the whale’s blood stained on his shirt. He was jolted out of his shock when Jean ordered the men to tie a rope around the whale’s tail, so they could tow it back to the ship.

            Once the men returned to the ship, they had to move fast. If the didn’t process the whale quickly, sharks would be drawn to the scent of blood and consume the valuable carcass. Roy soon found the horrors of whaling did not end with the slow, painful kill. The men took turns processing the whale, crawling into the carcass to flay blubber, cut baleen, and scoop out buckets of oil.

            As he did his job, Roy found himself regretting this job. This was not what he had signed up for. He had not signed up for brutal killing and disgusting harvest. He cursed at himself in his head. What did he think whaling consisted of? Of course, he knew whales had to be killed, but some naïve part of him dared to hope the kill was humane, quick. He should have known better.

            It took several days for the entire whale to be processed. And even when the hellish process was complete, there was much work yet to be done. After the last cast of oil was stowed away, the crew spent days cleaning the ship until it was as clean as it could be, yet the smell of smoked blubber could never be fully eradicated.

            Roy had trouble sleeping that night. He could still hear the whale’s painful moans, smell the blood and sea salt mixing in the air,  _feel_  the blood of whale spurt onto him as the animal desperately tried to breathe. God, what had he done? Never in his life had Roy wanted to hurt anything. Sure, he had fished off the shore before to get food for his family, but he had always killed his catches as quickly and painlessly as possible. He had always only caught what he had needed to eat or just enough extra to sell at the market so his family could pay expenses.

            Never before had he participated in such a brutal act. Never had he sat back and watched a living creature die a slow, agonizing death. And for what? So men could make perfumes, lamp oil, and other luxury things from their corpses? Greed. That’s what all this was done for. It was all in the name of greed.

            No, no more. As soon as the ship returned to shore, Roy was quitting. He didn’t care if it took him another several months to find another job. He didn’t care. He’d rather be jobless, selling his catch in the market than take part in this cruelty. Getting up from his cot, Roy went up to the deck to get some air.

            It was a cloudy night. The waves were choppy, and the ship rocked back and forth. Roy leaned against the railing and looked out. He half expected to see the water dark with blood, but the waves merely reflected the inky blue night sky. All traces of the attack had been erased by the sea, but Roy knew. He knew the scene of the whale’s death would forever haunt him.

            He had been out on the deck for a while, lost in his thoughts when the wind began to pick up. The waves grew rougher. A storm was approaching. Roy knew he should head back down before things got too bad. Just when he turned to head back down to the lower deck, the ship lurched to the side. Roy lost his balance and fell backward. His lower back hit the railing. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. His eyes widened as he felt his balance shift farther back and before he knew it, he was over the edge.

            Roy had only seconds to hold his breath before he plunged into the cold depths. Saltwater stung his eyes and he swam back up to the surface. Gasping for air, Roy struggled to keep his head above the water. The thrashing waves kept pushing him under, forcing him down. He tried to call out, shout for help, but he knew none of the men would hear him, not above the howling wind and raging waves.

            Roy’s body soon began to tire. His arms and legs were sore from fighting the waves. His chest ached from gasping for air. This was it. He was going to drown. The last thing that ran through Roy’s mind was his promise to Madame and the girls that he would be safe. A wave shoved him under and his world went dark.

            When Roy came to, he found himself laying on the shore of an island. It was dark, still night, but the clouds had parted allowing the starlight to glint off the water. The ocean tide gently lapped at his feet. Struggling to see feet, Roy made his way up the beach to dryer land Collapsing at the base of a tree. He was alive. Bruised, exhausted, and soaking wet, but alive. A shiver ran through his body and he suddenly became very aware of the cold, wet clothes sticking to his skin. Peeling his shirt off, Roy cursed as the cold bit at his flesh. However, he knew the dangers of wearing wet clothes in the cold. He’d rather be a bit cold than risk hypothermia.

            Once the man had caught his breath, he stood up and began to explore the island. He’d need to set up some sort of camp and fast. A bit of a walk inland, Roy came across a natural pool that was filled by a small river leading out to the sea. Not far from this pool was a natural well amongst a set of rocks. Roy cupped his hands and took a drink. Freshwater. Perfect.

            After drinking his fill, Roy set out to make a shelter of sorts. It wouldn’t be much, but he could always make a sturdier one later. Right now, he just needed something to rest under. About twenty minutes later, a small one-man shelter was assembled. It wasn’t exactly pretty, made from palm leaves and grasses, but it would do. Crawling under the flimsy roof of foliage, Roy collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

            The next morning, Roy set out to find food. He figured fishing was his best bet, but he really didn’t have anything to make a solid net or spear with. The island’s resources seemed to be scarce and Roy figured that’s why it was uninhabited. He decided to comb the beach for any muscles or crabs that might be out.

            As he walked along the shore, something caught his eye. Just a ways up ahead was a large object. Figuring it was a piece of driftwood and thus a good place to look for crabs, he walked over to it. As he began to come closer, Roy soon realized it was no mere piece of driftwood. Laying on the sand, completely unconscious, was something Roy had only heard tales about. Laying on the sand was a mermaid, or rather a merman.

            The creature was beautiful. He had long golden hair that splayed out around him like a drenched halo and a narrow, but soft face. Roy almost wanted to call it feminine, except it wasn’t. It wasn’t androgynes either. Even though the creature looked delicate, there was an underlying sense of something, something dangerous.

            The creature’s humanlike qualities began to disappear as Roy moved his gaze downward. Small slits were on either side of his chest, what Roy assumed to be gills, and at his hips, honey-gold flesh turned to golden scales. The tail was gorgeous, scales lay intricate patterns running down to iridescent, translucent golden tail flukes. The golden tail shone in the late morning light. The sight stole Roy’s breath away.

            It was then when he noticed the large bite mark on the creature’s side. Roy took a hesitant step forward, but the merman didn’t move. Kneeling down beside him, Roy inspected the wound. It looked to be a shark bite and a deep one at that. The wound looked bad, flesh torn and shredded. It looked like might be infected. He placed a gentle hand on the merman’s neck, feeling for a pulse.

            At first, he didn’t feel anything, and Roy thought it was too late. Who knew how long the merman had been on the beach or when the attack happened. Just when Roy was about to stand up, however, he felt something. Pressing his fingers down a bit firmer, he waited. There it was, the faintest, fluttering beat of life. He was alive.

            Roy knew he had to act fast. Slipping his arms under the creature, the man picked him up bridal style and carried him back to his camp. As he walked, Roy marveled at how light the merman was, figuring the tail would be heavier. Then again, the poor thing was on the brink of death. The memory of the whale's slaughter flashed in Roy's mind. He tightened his grip on the dying being in his arms. He couldn't save the whale, but he would not sit back and watch another helpless life fade away. Roy narrowed his eyes in determination. No, even if it was the last thing he does, he was going to save the creature’s life.

* * *

 

            The first thing Ed’s brain registered was pain. Other than the sharp agony in his side, his entire body ached. Broken flashes of memories ran through his mind. He had been out hunting. Al hadn’t wanted him to go, said the tides told of a storm. Ed had simply told him it’d be fine, he could take care of himself. He had been following a school of fish when the attack came. An agonizing pain in his side. He had dropped his spear, turned his head… and saw the rolled over eyes of a shark.

            Flailing. He thrashed in the beast’s teeth, kicking his tail with all his might, screaming at the thing. It was only when he landed a sharp blow to the shark’s nose that it had let go. Instantly, Ed fled. He knew the shark was following him, waiting for him to tire and bleed out. He had cursed himself while he swam, wincing as the pain in his side grew stronger. He was an idiot. He should have listened to Al, should have been paying more attention.

            Suddenly, he had gotten swept up in a current. He must have gone to close to the surface. Al had said something about a storm. Fuck. If he hadn’t been injured, Ed probably would have been able to escape the tide. But, injured and bleeding out, he was too weak. Left to the mercy of the unforgiving tides of the storm. He remembered being thrown about, the current flinging through the water like a strand of seaweed. Something hard hit his head and his world became black.

            The next thing Ed remembered was the warm embrace of… something. Death? From the stories Pinako had told him and Al, Death’s embrace was supposed to be cold. Had she been wrong? It’s not like she had died before or anything. Then again, Pinako was rarely wrong about anything. Maybe his senses were just all fucked up? No, no this was definite warmth, comforting too. His head was leaning against something firm, but comfortable. Ed could feel the steady beat of life against his ear. A heart. Life.

            Another sound reached his ears. It was soft, a mere murmur, but Ed found it comforting. A voice, it sounded like a voice. He couldn’t make out the words the voice was saying, but that didn’t matter. Wherever he was, he felt safe. Confident whatever was with him would watch over him, Ed allowed himself to fall into the embrace of sleep.

            Opening his eyes seemed like so much effort. His head pounded, and his body ached. It seemed like a much better idea to go back to sleep. It probably was. However, Ed was a stubborn thing and forced himself to open his eyes. Bright. That’s what he was greeted with. Fucking blinding light made him squint and wait for his eyes to adjust.

            Once they did, the first thing Ed noticed was he was not in the ocean. He wasn’t on land either. He was sitting in some kind of sea pool a bit inland of the island not far from his home. Alright, that’s good. At least he knew where he was. The pool was a decent size and deep enough for him to sit up and still have the water past his navel. A thought suddenly hit him. How the hell did he get here? He sure as hell didn’t swim here himself. The tide couldn’t have swept him here. It didn’t reach this far, did it?

            “Oh good, you’re awake.” A deep baritone startled Ed out of his thoughts. Whirling around, ignoring the burning pain shooting through his body, Ed found himself looking up into the eyes of a dark haired man.

            Ed had never seen a man up so close before. Sure, he’d seen them from a distance in those strange boats of theirs, but always retreated before he was spotted. He knew the things men did to his kind. His mother had been a victim of them. Ed had been told of man’s cruelty and witnessed it firsthand himself. He had sworn to protect his younger brother from their horrors. He had sworn he’d never allow one the chance to harm anyone he loved.

            But here he was. Injured, weak, laying in a sea pool meters away from a man. He was completely helpless, completely vulnerable, at the mercy of nature’s cruelest creature. He should be petrified. And yet, he wasn’t. Cautious yes, he didn’t know who this man was. But if this man wanted to harm him, wouldn’t he have done it already? Wouldn’t he have skinned Ed of his scales and flukes when he was unconscious?

            There was also something else about the man that gave Ed pause. It wasn’t just his looks. Of course, the man was gorgeous. Alabaster skin covered impossible muscles. Midnight dark hair swept over eyes even darker. Defined cheekbones seemed sharp enough to cut. No, it was the warm smile the man was giving him.

            Ed had seen men smile before, but never like this. He had only seen them smile when they get a good catch, like a whale or a mer. That malicious, greedy grin sent shivers down his spine and made his stomach churn. And yet, this man’s smile was nothing like that. Though he searched hard, Ed could find no hint of malice in this man’s eyes. A man’s eyes never lied, he knew this for a fact. So, what was this man’s plan?

            “How’s your wound?” Ed only stared at him. The man frowned and took a step forward. Self-preservation outranked curiosity and Ed scrambled backward to the other side of the pool. Unfortunately, it only put an extra few feet of distance between them. The man froze. “Hey,” his voice was softer now as if he was talking to a child, “it’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.”

            Conflict raged in Ed’s mind. Part of him knew that to be a load of shit. The only thing men did to merfolk  _was_  hurt them. He had witnessed this too many times himself. But if he did plan on hurting Ed, on profiting from his body, why save him? Why take him to this little pool safe from the shore? What did this man want?

            While he was thinking, he hadn’t noticed the man had stepped closer, not until he looked up to see him kneeling at the edge of the pool. Startled, Ed yelped and backed into the pool wall. The river leading to the ocean wasn’t too far away, but he was weak and while the river was deep enough to swim through, it was easily shallow enough for the man to wade in and catch him.

            “It’s alright,” the man said again, “I’m here to help you.” Help? Why would he do that? Ed’s disbelief must have shown on his face as the man sighed and picked up a shell that lay beside him and showed it to him. Inside, Ed could see a paste of sorts most likely made from a plant of some kind. “It’s to help your wound. See?”

            Ed tilted his head to peer into the shell, gauging the paste. It looked medicinal, he had seen Winry and Pinako make several pastes for injured mers. If it wasn’t medicinal, what else could it be? Poison? No, that’d be ridiculous. If the man wanted him dead, he wouldn’t have saved him.

            “Come here.” It wasn’t a demand. It was a request, a gentle one at that. Ed bit his lip in conflict. He knew he shouldn’t trust men. He knew what trusting men led to. But why else would this man be doing this? And _fuck_  his side was killing him. Against his better judgment, he slowly swam over.

            The man smiled as Ed approached him. That smile seemed to have a life of its own, making his whole face glow. Ed found himself entranced. Scooping some of the paste onto his fingers, the man gently rubbed it over his wounds. Ed winced, a faint hiss escaping his lips. The man frowned, seemingly apologetic, and finished treated the bite.

            When he was done, he cleaned his hand and put the shell down. Ed eyed him warily. Just what exactly was this man’s objective? The man must’ve noticed Ed’s staring because he smiled and placed a hand on his chest. “I’m Roy.”

            Roy. Okay, so that was his name. Roy tilted his head a fraction. “Can you understand me?” Ed furrowed his brows. Of course he could fucking understand him! He wasn’t stupid. Then again, mers almost never interacted with humans, not willingly at least, much less speak to them. Ed gave a slow nod and Roy smiled. “Okay, good.” Silence settled between them before Roy gave a slight smirk. “You know, usually when someone introduces himself, the polite thing to do is introduce yourself back." Ed scowled. Bastard.

            “Ed,” he grumbled, “My name’s Edward.” Roy smiled.

            “Nice to meet you, Edward.”

            “Call me Ed.” Roy chuckled.

            “Ed then. How are you feeling?” Ed grunted and slowly stretched his tail out from under him, allowing himself to relax a bit. He’d keep his guard up just in case Roy tried anything, but if conversation made the man less likely to harm he’d comply.

            “Like shit.” Ed found himself stunned when Roy full out laughed. Shit, that  _laugh._  It was so light, so genuine. Ed felt as if he had been physically hit, his body stunned by the blow that was Roy’s laughter. Just who  _was_  this man?

            “Well, hopefully that will pass. Are you hungry?” Hungry? Ed was ravenous! He felt like he hadn’t eaten in weeks, his body demanding food. But he wouldn’t tell that to Roy. Even though the man had saved him and thus far hadn’t done anything threatening, Ed wasn’t completely sure of him. Not only had he just met him, he was a man for fuck’s sake! Grateful as he was for Roy’s help, the mer couldn’t just trust him like that. Ed simply nodded.

            Roy got up and retrieved the muscles he had gathered earlier. He sat back down at the edge of the pool and the two ate in silence. Ed eyed Roy curiously, thoughts running through his mind. Roy looked over and caught his gaze. He offered Ed an amused grin, “What?”

            Ed’s cheeks dusted pink at being caught, but he refused to avert his gaze. Keeping his eyes locked with Roy’s, he said, “I just… why are you doing this?” Roy’s grin fell, his lips turning into a frown.

            “What do you mean?”

            “This!” Ed gestured to the two of them. “Why are you  _helping_  me? You… you saved my life… Why?” Roy’s silence unnerved the mer and the longer it went on, the more Ed regretted his question. Finally, the man spoke.

            “I couldn’t let myself do nothing while another died.” That… was not the answer Ed was expecting. He expected Roy to want a favor in return, retrieve something from the ocean for him, or maybe even take him back to the mainland to sell as an exhibit, anything but…  _that._

            “Oh,” was the eloquent response Ed gave. He shifted awkwardly, running his thumb along the edge of the muscle’s shell. It was a habit of his, to fiddle with things when he was nervous. “I, uh, should probably thank you for that… You know, saving my life and all. So, uh, thanks…” He glanced up to see Roy giving him a gentle smile.

            “You’re welcome, Ed.” The man set the empty muscle shell down and motioned to the river. “That leads back to the sea. When you feel like you’re healed enough, you can leave.” Ed glanced out at the river before looking back to Roy. When the mer was silent, Roy tilted his head in question. “Something wrong?” Ed shook his head.

            “No, it’s just… Don’t you like, want something in return?” Roy arched one of his perfect brows.

            “Return?” Ed nodded.

            “Yeah like, you know, returning the favor or whatever?” Roy studied him for a moment before nodding with a wistful smile.

            “Yes, actually.” Okay, that Ed can deal with. He’ll give this man whatever he wants, pay his debt, and forget this ever happened. “Visit me maybe once in a while.” Well fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a bit of research on early whaling to make sure this was accurate enough. Still traumatized.  
> Thoughts and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter Two

            When Roy woke up the next day, he was not surprised to find Ed gone, although a small part of him was disappointed. He knew he shouldn’t be. He had told the mer he was free to go, it’s not like Roy had captured him or anything, but he couldn’t help but want Ed to stay. The mer was beautiful. Roy had been entranced when he was unconscious, but when he was awake? That golden gaze captivated him.

            The man shook his head. No, no this was for the better. Ed was back where he belonged, probably back with his family. They’d take care of him. He was free and more importantly he was alive. Roy found some solace in that fact alone.

            Later that day, around midday, Roy was tending to his fire as he ate the last crab he had. The beach had been pretty bare today and Roy knew he’d have to find a better way to get food. This just wasn’t enough. As he contemplated his options, a splash caught his attention. Looking over, Roy was somewhat shocked to see Ed rise and sit up in the pool. The mer fidgeted and looked away. “Uh, hi.”

            “Hi,” Roy breathed back, still in disbelief that Ed had actually returned. Silence fell between them before Ed pulled something out of the water and held it out.

            “Here.” It seemed to be a net of sorts woven together from kelp. Inside was a generous amount of fish. Roy took the offering in astonishment.

            “Wow, thank you, Ed.”  The mer shifted in the pool, not meeting Roy’s gaze.

            “Yeah, well, I didn’t think it was fair, so I brought you that too. Probably still isn’t quite fair…” Roy’s brows furrowed in confusion.

            “Fair? What’s not fair?” This time Ed did look at him.

            “You know, what you wanted in return. Occasional visits don’t equal saving my fucking life.” Roy shook his head.

            “Why does it have to be equal?” Ed scowled.

            “Because you bastard! That’s how it is. Equivalent Exchange. You saved my life and now I owe you something equal in return.” Roy thought for a moment. While he honestly didn’t see why this was such a big deal, it seemed important to Ed. It must be a mer thing. Roy gave a slow nod.

            “Alright, then what do you think _would_ be equal?” Ed let out a frustrated sound.

            “I don’t know! What’s the equivalent of a fucking _life_ other than another life?!” Roy couldn’t help but chuckle at the mer’s drama.

            “Okay then,” he said, standing up and taking the net of fish over to his fire, “I honestly think you are saving my life.” Ed tilted his head in confusion as he watched Roy smoke the fish.

            “How? All I did was bring you some fish. S’not like I brought you that much anyway,” Ed mumbled, leaning his arms on the edge of the pool.

            “Ah, but you did, in a less direct way I suppose. You brought me food. I need that to live.” Ed scoffed.

            “There’s plenty of food around. You could’ve gotten it yourself.”

            “I actually haven’t been able to find much lately.” Ed arched a brow.

            “Then you’re a fucking idiot. I can show you where to find all kinds of shit.” He paused when Roy grinned at him before scowling. “That doesn’t make it fair, bastard. I’m still indebted to you.” Roy laughed and nodded.

            “Very well.” Ed did show Roy several places and the man marveled at how much life there was in such a seemingly barren place. When he told Ed this, the mer simply shrugged.

            “You just gotta know where to look. These things are trying to survive after all. They’re not just gonna be laying there in the open for you to find ‘em.” Ed also showed Roy how to weave a functional fishing net from seagrass as well as how to craft a stingray barb spear. “I mean, yeah you could carve a spear out of a rock, but stingray barbs are more reliable and easy to find.”

            Ed came and visited Roy frequently. Sometimes he would bring Roy things from the sea. Usually, they were made by man that had ended up at the bottom of the ocean. Roy soon had a decent collection of various odds and ends, such as an old brass telescope, a few silver coins, and quite a number of forks. Roy didn’t know why Ed brought him these things. Maybe the mer thought he’d like them as they were man-made. Or maybe this was still part of the mer’s apparent debt to him. Either way, Roy appreciated the mer’s company.

            Several weeks after Roy first found Ed on the beach, the two were having their usual conversations. Ed had pulled himself out onto the edge of the pool to bask in the sun while Roy sat beside him, dangling his feet lazily into the pool. Ed was going on about the intricate workings of ocean life. “It’s this entire ecosystem, you see? Every life plays an important part in it. And like, the tiniest thing can fuck everything up.” Roy hummed in acknowledgment. The mer then fell silent, his face pensive.

            “What’s wrong?” Ed ran his fingers over the rock ledge of the pool.

            “There’s been a lot of fishing lately, way more than before. It’s… been affecting a lot of animals. Their numbers are falling, probably from lack of prey. I know Al’s particularly worried about the whales.” Roy froze, his blood running cold. He swallowed, suddenly finding his throat incredibly dry.

            “Al’s your brother, right?” Ed nodded.

            “He’s got a big heart and a particular soft spot for the gentle giants. He knows every pod in the area and every whale by name. But Al hasn’t seen this one whale in a while and she always comes by at least a few times a moon. He’s worried something happened to her.” Roy could hardly hear him over the raging drumbeat of his heart in his ears.

            “There’s… a whaling ship in the area,” he said softly. Ed looked up at him incredulously.

            “How do you know?” After all, Roy’s been on the island this whole time. The man refused to meet his eyes. “Roy?”

            “Because I was on it before I fell overboard.” Ed stared at him.

            “You… what? Roy, you-you're not a whaler…”

            “Not anymore.” Silence fell between them, tension heavy in the air. Ed was the who broke it.

            “How long?” he whispered.

            “A few weeks. I… I helped… after the first… I couldn’t do it.” Roy took a deep breath. “I didn’t know what I was signing up for. I was just happy I had landed a job.” He gave a hollow laugh. “I had no idea what I was getting into.”

            “I’ve seen how men kill whales,” Ed said quietly. Roy raised his head and caught Ed’s gaze, a dry smile on his lips.

            “Then you know how cruel it is.” The mer nodded and Roy looked down into the waters of the pool.

            “I still see that whale… Its death haunts me, constantly playing on repeat in my mind. Sometimes… I can still feel its blood on me.” Roy could feel the mer watching him, the golden gaze burning to his very soul.

            “What happened after you killed it?” Ed asked lowly. Roy sighed.

            “We processed its body. It’s… a terrible task. And the worst part of it all, after all is done and the ship returns to port, you know what is made from the whale?” Ed shook his head. “Luxury items: perfumes, corset bones, lamp oil. It’s all about greed, Ed. It’s all for money, obscene amounts of it.” Ed remained quiet as Roy watched the water gently lap at his feet. “I understand if you hate me,” he said quietly, “I hate me too.”

            “I don’t,” Ed murmured. Roy looked up at him.

            “You should. I’ve done terrible things, Ed.” The mer shook his head.

            “You were doing what you were ordered. What would have happened if you had refused to help kill the whale?” Roy shrugged.

            “Reprimanded. Locked up. Possibly deserted on the closest island.” Roy was startled when he felt a cool hand atop of his own. Ed was staring at him, eyes narrowed.

            “They would have killed the whale whether or not you obeyed orders,” he said sternly, “You shouldn’t blame yourself. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s those who ordered the whale’s death, those who profit from the cruelty.”

            Roy’s words failed him. He knew Ed was right, but he hadn’t expected the mer to be so… what? Determined? Wise? Perhaps he was just so used to the mer’s short temper and ridiculous antics that he forgot just how perspicacious, how intelligent Ed really was.  A faint smile ghosted his lips.

            “Thank you, Ed,” he said gently. The snorted.

            “For what? Telling the fucking truth?” Roy merely shook his head with a soft laugh. Back was the mer’s typical abrasive attitude. Roy found it oddly charming. Sure, Ed wasn’t great with words, possessing little to no tact, but the mer always said what was on his mind. If Ed said something, he meant it wholeheartedly. Roy found comfort in this.

            “For being you.” Ed made a strangled noise and a heavy flush covered his face. He gave the man’s shoulder a shove and looked away.

            “You’re such a fucking sap, Roy.” Roy simply grinned.

            It had been several months since Roy had come into Ed’s life and the mer had come to learn a few things. 1) Roy had an insatiable curiosity, much like Ed. He would listen to Ed describe life in the sea, going on and on about the animals, tides, and winds. In return, Roy would tell Ed about the human world.

            2) Roy undermined himself, constantly reflecting on his mistakes, his regrets. Sometimes he would fall into deep thought and shut out the rest of the world. Whenever this happened, Ed would distract him, complaining about how Winry was always throwing things at him or that Al had tried to adopt another baby dolphin. It wouldn’t be long before Roy was laughing and asking about them.

            3) Ed had begun to… _feel_ things about Roy. Lately, when he had gone to visit, everything Roy did, no matter how small, seemed to affect the mer. Whenever Roy would sit next to him, Ed would grow tense. Often, their hands would be inches away as they sat and talked. Sometimes, Roy would place a hand on the mer’s shoulder good-naturedly and Ed swore he felt his heart stop every time it happened.

            Why was this man affecting him so? Ed had never felt this way about anyone before, mer or otherwise. His stomach twisted in knots whenever he was about to visit Roy. Nerves would take over his logical brain and his breath would quicken. Every visit, before, during, and even after without fail, Roy was on his mind. Roy always seemed to be on his mind lately. Confused and worried something was wrong with him, Ed went to his brother.

            He found Al exactly where he thought he would. The younger mer was in what was known as the nursery, shallows where many mammals raised their newborns. Al was practically the shallows’ babysitter, always playing with and watching over the young ones. When Ed arrived, Al was watching a dolphin calf chase a piece of kelp. “Hey, Al.” The younger mer turned around and greeted him with a smile.

            “Brother!” He swam over and wrapped the elder in a hug. Ed couldn’t help but laugh. He pulled away with a grin.

            “You seem happy today.” Al beamed and looked over at the dolphin calf.

            “She's been extra playful lately.” Ed chuckled.

            “Doesn’t surprise me.” Al settled down amongst the coral and Ed followed.

            “So, what’s up, brother? Usually, you’re off talking with that man on the island.” Ed blanches.

            “W-wait, you know about that?!” Al laughed.

            “After he saved you, you kept mysteriously disappearing during the day. I had a hunch, but wasn’t sure.”

            “You followed me?!” Al nodded calmly.

            “Of course. I had to make sure you were okay. I just wanted to know where you were. Just be glad it was me and not Winry.” Ed sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Al had a point. Who knows what Winry would have done if she had followed him to Roy. He’d never hear the end of it.

            “That’s actually kinda why I wanted to talk to you,” he mumbled. Al tilted his head.

            “Oh?” Ed nodded.

            “About… Roy.” Al smiled.

            “So that’s his name. Alright, what about him.” Ed ran a hand over the coral, silent. Al arched an eyebrow. His brother was rarely quiet, always saying whatever was on his mind. It was only when he was really worried about something that he got so pensive. Al let him gather his thoughts. After a minute, Ed spoke.

            “I’ve been feeling… weird lately.” Al furrowed his brows.

            “Weird? How?” Ed sighed and watched a school of fish swim by.

            “Like, when I’m with him, I feel weird. We talk all the time, and nothing’s been different, but…” Ed hesitated. “I _feel_ different, Al. It’s like, I don’t want to see him, but I _do_ want to see him.” When Al didn’t respond, Ed continued to ramble. “Like, I don’t want to see him because I get all tense and nervous, but I do want to see him because I-I _like_ being with him. I like talking with him.” He looked up at his brother. “What’s going on, Al?”

            Al was smiling. No, strike that. Al was fucking _beaming._ “Oh, brother,” he said happily, “I’m so happy for you.”

            “What? Al, what the hell are you talking about?!” Al laughed.

            “Nothing is _wrong_ with you, brother. You’ve just fallen, that’s all.”

            “Fallen?! No. Al, I may feel weird around him, but I haven’t… _fallen_ for him.” Al smirked.

            “Mm, what you’re describing sounds _a lot_ like it.” Ed shook his head frantically.

            “No, Al. I can’t be! He’s a… He’s a man!” Al placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

            “The heart doesn’t follow any rules except its own, brother, especially yours. You’ve never been much for rules either.” Ed sighed, hiding his face in his hands.

            “What do I do, Al? He’s… How do I even-?” Al gently pulled his brother’s hands away, smiling softly.

            “You’re thinking too much. You’ve always overthought things, brother. You have to listen to your heart for this.” Ed gave him a disbelieving look.

            “You can’t be serious.”

            “Completely.”

            “Al, I can’t just _wing_ something like this. I-I have to plan this out! I have to-”

            “Brother,” Al cut him off gently, “Why don’t you start by working on a courtship offering?”

            “Al!”

            “I’m not saying you have to give it to him,” the younger mer said calmly, “just start making it. It’ll give you something to do while you think on things. When you’re done, you’ll have had plenty of time to decide whether you want to give it to him or not. And if you’re still unsure, at least it’ll be there if you do eventually decide to.” Ed thought it over before giving a reluctant nod.

            “You’re right, Al,” he relented, “as usual.” Al smiled and gave him a hug.

            “You’ll figure out what to do, brother. You always do.” Ed hugged his brother back and hoped he was right.

            The next day, Ed began gathering his materials. He took his time, choosing only what he deemed to be perfect pieces of seagrass. He meticulously combed through the seabed, debating whether Roy would approve of it. It had to be perfect, after all. It was his courtship offering. He had to give his very best, prove himself to Roy that he was deserving of the man.

            About a week later, Ed was putting the finishing touches on everything. He just tied the last knot when Al and Winry entered the kelp forest they called home. Winry’s eyes instantly landed on the object in Ed’s hands. She gasped dramatically, a teasing glint in her eyes. “What is this? Is that a courtship offering I see?” Ed rolled his eyes.

            “Fuck off, Win,” he grumbled. She swam around and behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

            “Who’s the lucky mer, Ed? Do I know them?” Ed swatted her away.

            “No, you don’t.”

            “Does Al?”

            “Why does it matter?”

            “I’ve seen him, but I haven’t met him,” the younger brother said casually.

            “Al!” Ed yelled, not believing his brother’s betrayal. Winry grinned.

            “Ooh! What’s he like? What’s he like?” Ed groaned.

            “Look, I’m probably not even going to give it to him, okay? It’s not a big deal.” Winry spun around in surprise.

            “What? What do you mean you’re not giving it to him?”

            “It’s… complicated, Win. Besides, he probably doesn’t even see me that way. This whole thing was just a waste of time.” Ed was stunned when his friend slapped him.

            “What the hell, Win?!” he asked, rubbing his cheek. The female mer was glaring at him.

            “Edward Elric, I am _not_ letting you back out of your courtship offering! You’ve spent a lot of time working on that and you will give it to him, even if I have to drag you to him myself!” Ed held his hands up in surrender.

            “Okay, okay, fine! I’ll give it to him! Calm down, you psycho.” Winry crossed her arms and Ed could see Al grinning behind her. He rolled his eyes. He should’ve known he wouldn’t have been able to back out, not if Win and Al had a say in it. He fingered the offering in his hands. Fuck, he really hoped he knew what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help the Little Mermaid reference.   
> Thoughts and comments are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter Three

            Roy was beginning to think he had done something wrong. Lately, Ed had been acting… off. Their usual conversations were relatively normal, except the mer seemed… tense. It was almost like he was constantly on his guard around Roy and the man didn’t know why. He thought back, trying to remember anything he might’ve done to upset Ed. The only thing he could recall was their conversation about Roy’s whaling past. But Ed had told him not to blame himself, that it wasn’t his fault men took advantage of living creatures so.

            Had Ed changed his mind? Maybe he had rethought about everything and did blame Roy. Maybe he saw Roy as he saw other men. Although Roy couldn’t exactly blame him, the thought of Ed hating him hurt. He had grown rather fond of the loud, brash, short-tempered mer. And quite honestly, Roy didn’t know what he’d do if Ed stopped visiting him.

            There was one week where Ed didn’t visit at all and Roy was wrecked with worry. Was Ed just avoiding him or had something happened to the mer? Roy wasn’t so unaware of the world. Ed had told him how mers were often hunted, men profiting from their scales and tail flukes. Ed may be a spitfire, but he wouldn’t stand a chance caught in a net against a ship full of experienced sailors.

            Roy was sitting on the large rock a few feet away from where the mouth of the island’s small river fed back into the sea, Ed’s favorite sunning spot. He was lost deep in thought, wondering if the mer was safe when a splash nearby caught his attention. Looking down, he was both relieved and elated to see Ed swimming over to him. “Hey,” he said softly as the mer climbed onto the rock to sit beside him.

            “Hey.” Roy looked Ed over, but he didn’t seem hurt. That gave him some amount of relief. However, the usually chatty mer was oddly quiet, nervous even. Roy placed a gentle hand on Ed’s arm, immediately noticing how the mer tensed at his touch.

            “You alright?” Ed nodded.

            “Yeah… Yeah, I’m good.” Roy didn’t buy that for a second.

            “You’re a terrible liar, Ed,” he said with a small smile, hoping to ease his friend’s nerves. Ed gulped and fidgeted, fingering something in his hands. He took a shaking, deep breath before holding the item out.

            Intrigued, Roy picked it up and examined the gift. It was an intricately woven bracelet made from various kinds of seagrass. The different shades of grass created elaborate designs and interwoven throughout the grass were small, delicate shells. It was beautiful and undoubtedly handmade by Ed. Roy’s gaze shifted to the mer beside him.

            Ed’s body was tense, his chest still as he held his breath. The mer’s face was painted in a heavy blush, his eyes locked onto Roy as he watched the man examine the gift. Roy wasn’t sure why Ed would be so nervous. He didn’t act this way when he brought him other things, so why would this be any different? Then again, this was the first thing Ed had given him that wasn’t man-made. Maybe he thought Roy wouldn’t like it, thinking it inferior to the other shiny things he had brought him.

            Roy ran his fingers over the knots. He met Ed’s intense gaze calmly. “Is this why you didn’t come by for a week?” The mer gave a tense nod. Roy smiled and slipped the bracelet onto his wrist. The moment he did, Ed visibly relaxed, a silent but heavy breath escaping him. “I love it, Ed,” Roy said with a serene smile. The blush on Ed’s face seemed to grow darker if that was even possible.

            “I-uh, I’m glad,” he stammered, his eyes suddenly finding the algae growing on the rock very interesting.

            “Honestly though, I’m just glad you’re back.” Ed’s eyes snapped back up to see Roy looking out onto the horizon. “I was worried about you.”

            “Y-you were?” Roy nodded.

            “You didn’t come by for so long… I thought something might have happened to you.” Ed took a shaky breath and cleared his throat.

            “Right, um… sorry.” Roy turned to smile kindly at him.

            “Don’t be. It’s not like you have to visit me. I know you probably have other things to do than sit around talking to me all day.”

            “I… like to sit around and talk with you all day,” Ed said quietly. A light flush dusted Roy’s cheeks and he smiled.

            “I’m happy to hear that,” he said softly. Ed moved his hand and hesitated for a moment before placing it on the rock beside Roy’s, just a hair away from touching. Roy nudged his finger over to just press against Ed’s and the mer’s shoulders relaxed, all tension gone. The two sat in comfortable silence, watching the ocean’s tides.

            One late morning a few days later, Roy was sitting on the usual rock weaving a fishing net of grasses he’d gathered. He heard the familiar splash of a mer tail and looked up from his project expecting to see Ed. He was surprised to see while it was indeed a mer, it was most certainly not Ed.

            This mer had blonde hair much like Ed’s, but it was much shorter. His skin was a few shades lighter and while he too had golden eyes, they held a different life to them. These eyes were soft and warm, those of a gentle creature. He beamed up at Roy, as if the man were a long-lost friend.

            “It’s nice to finally meet you, Roy,” the mer said. Roy stared down at him in surprise. How did he know his name? Sensing the man’s confusion, the mer added, “I’m Ed’s brother, Alphonse. You can just call me Al.” Roy gave a slow nod as Al pulled himself up to rest his arms on the rock, his upper body out of the water while his tail flicked lazy below the waves.

            “It’s nice to meet you, Al,” Roy said carefully, “Ed talks about you quite a bit.” Al laughed, a light, innocent sound.

            “That doesn’t surprise me. Brother always did complain about my parental instincts.”

            “You mean how you always try to adopt every baby creature you find?” Al glanced away bashfully.

            “I just want to protect them,” he admitted. Roy chuckled.

            “And you do from what I’ve heard.” Al’s eyes fell to the bracelet on his wrist and he grinned.

            “I see Brother gave you the bracelet.” Roy looked at his wrist, a light smile playing on his lips.

            “Yes, though he seemed nervous when he did, which is odd. He’s never been like that when he’s brought me other things.” Al blinked, realization dawning on him as he stared at Roy with wide eyes.

            “You… have no idea what that actually is, do you?” Roy arched a brow.

            “A bracelet?” Al shook his head, muttering to himself.

            “Of course, he didn’t tell you…”

            “Tell me what?” Al sighed and pulled himself up to sit beside Roy. The man noted Al’s tail was a good bit longer than Ed’s. He vaguely wondered if tail length was the equivalent to how height determined things for men.

            “That’s not just a bracelet. It’s a courtship offering.” Roy blinked in surprise.

            “A… what?”

            “A courtship offering,” Al repeated, “When a mer wants to pursue a love interest, they make a courtship offering. Usually, it’s something wearable like a necklace, hairpiece, tailpiece, or bracelet. It’s made specifically for their intended, with his or her interests in mind. Then it’s offered.” Al nodded to Roy’s wrist. “By accepting the offering, you accepted his courtship”

            Roy wasn’t quite sure what to think. He had noticed Ed had been acting differently before- tense, nervous, stumbling over his words, blushing more often than not. It all suddenly made so much sense. Ed was… interested in him, in a romantic way. “Oh…” was the ever-so-intelligent response that came out of his mouth. Al seemed to sympathize.

            “I’m not exactly surprised he didn’t tell you. Brother isn’t exactly… in tune with his feelings.” Roy couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

            “So I’ve noticed. Anger seems to be his go-to emotion.” Al nodded sadly.

            “It’s how he copes. Ever since our mother was captured by men, he’s been guarded. He thinks he has to bear the whole world on his shoulders, that asking for help is a sign of weakness. He thinks he has to do everything on his own.” The mer sighed and flicked his tail absentmindedly. “He doesn’t know how to let himself be happy. It’s almost as if he’s afraid to be too happy, as if he lets someone get too close to him, they’ll be taken from him… just like Mother was.” Roy was silent, letting everything process in his mind.

            “I’m sorry I had to tell you this,” Al said solemnly, “You should probably talk to him about it. It’s not fair to you or him.” Roy down at his wrist, running a finger over the interwoven strands.

            “I never said I didn’t feel anything for him,” he said softly. Al blinked and gauged Roy quietly before a large grin appeared on his face. He threw his arms around Roy, catching the man in surprise.

            “I knew it! I knew it would work out!” Roy chuckled, gently hugging the elated mer back. Al pulled away, positively beaming. “You have to talk to him. You have to tell him you know.” Roy smiled and nodded.

            “I know. I will.” Al clapped in happiness. “Hey, Al?”

            “Hm?”

            “What usually happens after one accepts a courtship offering?” Al hummed and leaned back on his hands.

            “Well, then the mer who gave the offering courts their intended in order to prove themselves.”

            “Prove what?”

            “That they’re capable, that they can protect, provide, and care for their intended. Ultimately though, the purpose of courting is to prove you can be a good mate. That’s why courting generally goes on for a while. Merfolk mate for life, so it’s important to not rush things.”

            “How do mers show that they have a mate?” Roy highly doubted rings were involved, what with the whole webbed fingers thing.

            “Mating marks,” Al explained, “a scar caused by a bite to one side of the neck. And, well,” an impressive blush raged on Al’s face, “I-I’m sure you know what else mates do…” Roy laughed patted the mer’s shoulder.

            “Yes, Al, I am quite aware.” Al coughed and looked away.

            “Well, I should probably get back to the nursery. There are a few porpoise calves that were recently born.”

            “And you want to go see them.” Al smiled.

            “Yeah.” Roy laughed and waved towards the sea.

            “I’ll see you around, Al.”

            “Bye Roy!” With a wave and a grin, the mer dove into the water. Roy watched him swim away before his attention moved towards the bracelet on his wrist. Who’d have thought Ed would feel for him that way? Roy certainly didn’t. He didn’t even allow himself to _entertain_ the idea in his head that Ed would return his feelings. After all, he was a man. Other than being a different species, his kind was infamous for its greed and gluttony, taking advantage of everything around them. But Ed saw him differently. A stupid smile appeared on his face. He needed to talk to Ed.

            It was around midday when Ed arrived to find Roy lounging about his camp. “Hey Bastard,” he greeted casually as he pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the sea pool. Roy smirked.

            “Hello, Ed.” He took his usual spot beside the mer. “Today’s been an interesting day so far.” Ed raised a brow.

            “Oh?” Roy nodded.

            “Your brother came by earlier.” Ed’s brows rose in surprise.

            “ _Al_ visited you?”

            “Yes, and I discovered several things.” Ed looked at him suspiciously.

            “Like what?”                  

            “Well for one, your brother’s tail is a lot longer than yours.” Ed bristled.

            “WHOSE TAIL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE’D BE MISTAKEN FOR A MINNOW?!” Roy laughed.

            “Calm down, Ed.” The mer grumbled and crossed his arms.

            “Whatever, s’not like it’s a big deal. Tail length doesn’t mean anything.” Roy smirked, highly doubting it wasn’t a sore subject for him but didn’t press. “So, what else did you find out today?” Roy held up his wrist and Ed’s face went pale.

            “Why didn’t you tell me this was a courtship offering?”

            “I-um…” Ed shifted.

            “Your brother explained everything to me, Ed.” The mer ducked his head in a vain attempt to avoid the man’s gaze. “Ed.” The blonde grit his teeth and looked away.

            “Look, I get it okay? I fucked up. I should’ve told you, but I didn’t. I'm sorry. You should probably just throw the stupid thing away and pretend all this never happened.”

            “Ed.” Roy’s voice was gentle. “Ed, look at me.” Reluctantly, the mer turned to face him. He tensed as Roy ‘s hand came up to cup his face, the one the offering was on. Ed’s eyes flicked from the bracelet to Roy and the man gave a soft smile. “I’m not getting rid of it, Ed.” Ed stared at him owlishly.

            “But you- what are you saying, Roy?” he whispered tentatively as if speaking too loudly would shatter the moment, as if it were a dream and anything above a whisper would cause him to wake up.

            Roy leaned his forehead against Ed’s, the mer’s eyes widening even more. “I’m saying I want you to court me, Ed.” Ed stared at him for a long moment before crashing his lips to Roy’s. Roy threw a hand back to support himself while the other wrapped around the mer’s waist. The kiss deep and desperate, everything they had been wanting to say for so long but couldn’t. When Ed finally pulled away, he buried his face in Roy’s chest.

            “I will,” he swore as he hugged the man closer, “I’ll show you I’m worth it. I’ll prove myself to you.” A gentle hand carded through his hair and he looked up to see Roy smiling down at him.

            “You don’t have anything to prove, Ed,” he said gently, “I already know you’re worth it.” An impressive blush blossomed on the mer’s face and he ducked his head back into Roy’s chest to hide it.

            “M’still going to,” he muttered, and Roy laughed.

            “I know you are.” He wouldn’t be Ed if he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protect Alphonse 2k18  
> Thoughts and comments are much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I did a bit of research on early whaling to make sure this was accurate enough. Still traumatized.  
> Thoughts and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


End file.
